


Watching the Sun Rise

by killerweasel



Series: Your Blood on My Lips [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrise. A vampire. Biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Sun Rise

Title: Watching the Sun Rise  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [missanthropicprinciple](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Sunrise. A vampire. Biting.

 

Hermann glances worriedly at the horizon as the sky starts to glow pink. Newt's head rests on Hermann's shoulder. He can hear the sound of Hermann's blood rushing through the taller man's veins and the increasingly frantic beat of Hermann's heart.

When the first rays of the sun flicker across their faces, Hermann waits for Newt to burst into flame or turn to dust like in the old movies and stories. The sun rises higher and Newt is still there. A wave of relief passes through Hermann's frame.

Newt's lips brush against Hermann's throat, lingering on the fresh bite marks from the night before. He nips at the wound with his blunt teeth, gradually increasing the pressure until the blood begins to trickle down Hermann's pale skin. Hermann moans softly, tilting his head to give Newt better access.

Hermann's hand tightens on Newt's thigh, fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises, as teeth turn to fangs and pierce his flesh. Newt doesn't take much, he's had his fill previously, just a few swallows. Hermann slumps against Newt, breathing hard.

Newt smirks as a familiar scent reaches his nostrils. "Dude, you totally came in your pants like a teenager."

"Shut up."


End file.
